Sword Art Online A New Hero
by Tatsumune Shikoki
Summary: A Story on a 15 year old kid named Tatsamune Shikoki trappped in a life or death game! Sword Art Online! Enjoy the his journey to defeat all 100 floors. Meet new people and new enemies! Hope You Enjoy this story!
1. Full-Dive into SAO

My name is Tatsumune Shikoki. I was one of the beta testers for the new VRMMORPG Sword Art Online. I got to floors no one could reach except Kirito. Waiting for the servers to start so I can start my new adventure as Tatsinju (My username). It's 12:59, one more minute 'till the servers start. Staring through the lens of the Nerve Gear. It's 1:00, "Link Start!" I can see the rainbow lines coming past me as I enter the world of Sword Art Online. I spawn right next to Kirito. "I'm in this world again". He says. I go over to say high as soon as a guy with a red bandana comes over. "Aren't you a beta tester," the guy in the bandana says. Kirito hesitates. "Oh…. My name is Klein," he said. "Hey I'm Tatsinju…. and I'm a beta tester also." "Cool…can you teach me some moves!" " Alright I can show you some things when we get outside the city." Kirito hasn't said anything ever since Klein came over. "Well we're out in the field so what are some of the basics." " Do you know how to use one of your charged attacks?" I ask. " No." he replies. "I'll show you." I say. I take out my weapon. A silver long sword with a blue and black hilt. Just like Kirito I have no shield. I charge my attack and aim at a wild boar. I let my sword fly. I killed the boar and gained 10 experience, which does nothing being a level 47. " See, that's how much more powerful your attacks are if you use a charged skill. "Kirito looks at me and stares. I put my sword back in my scabbard on my back. " Let me take a shot at it." Klein says. He aims at the boar and charges up his attack. First the light flickers a bit, then the light starts to get a little brighter when it hits full charge I know he has it. He attacks the wild boar and the sword goes from the snout all the way to the end of the tail. "Nice attack." I say to him. Kirito smiles at him. " That's it for today." I say as the sun is setting. " I have a pizza waiting on me for 5:30" Klein said with a big smile on his face. Klein opens his menu and goes where the logout button is. "Where's the logout button" he says looking confused. "It's in the menu in the settings" I say while opening mine. "Where's the logout button." I say confused. Kirito opens his menu as soon as we are all transported to the town circle. All the players in SAO were here in a circle. The skies were blue until the word "Danger" started to pop up. Then a red hooded figure showed up in mid-air. He said something about the logout button missing because this is how the game was meant tot be. Someone had to beat the game to free all the players. Then I kind of tuned him out. I have a short attention span. Then something popped up in my inventory. It was a mirror. I took out the mirror and looked in. I was scared out of my socks. My avatar had changed to what I look like in real life. Long dark blue hair, and light brown eyes. Skinny body with a small muscle builds. I dropped the mirror is shock. I look at Kirito and he is looking at his thumb watching one drop of blood drop to the ground. The hooded figure disappears within the blink of an eye. We all stand there some panicking some just staring with shock on their face. All I know is things just got serious. The next day people are called to start going up to the first dungeon. They need parties of 2 or more. I sat there listening and looking around at the same time, more looking around then listening. I look around and see one person sitting by himself, Kirito. I was just about to go over there and ask to party up as soon as he sees a red hooded person and scoots over there. I join him and the girl and asks to party up. They approved. Though the girl just nodded her head. Then that's when my adventure starts.

**Well that was my first chapter hoped you enjoyed it….feel free to comment. Tell me your thoughts about what I need to work on and I'll improve….Thanks for your Honesty **


	2. IllFang's DownFall

**So I got some good reviews from 2 people! I really thank them for their honesty and hope more people would come and give me tips so I can improve! **

Ill Fangs Downfall

Sitting under a perfect oak tree. With the wind in my face relaxing before the boss battle starts.

"This is perfect weather for relaxing, too bad we have to miss it," said Kirito

Getting up with a start, not knowing that Kirito was there. "Yeah I know, kind of a bummer" I replied gloomily.

"It's 9:50, lets meet up with the group," I said.

After walking for what seemed like a few seconds we met up with all the people going to the first floor boss. I can here people asking to trade and talking about the strategies they were going to use. For what seemed like a split second I saw something in the distance but couldn't make it out.

"Tatsumune is there something wrong" Asuna said looking worried. Neither Kirito nor I knew she was right there. So we were both jumped when she said that. "Don't sneak up on me like that," I said a little angrily. Kirito just smirked and shook his head. Then we heard Diabel's voice.

I only heard half of it. I need to work on my attention span.

We were entering the dungeon where the boss would be. I put my hand on the hilt of my sword ready to attack. Diabel pushed open the door and we all walked in. It was pitch black and I could see anything. "Kirito, Asuna are you there" I whispered. "Yeah" they both replied in a whisper.

Then as if on cue, two red tiny dots showed up in the night. All the lanterns cut on, and there sat IllFang sitting on a throne with his axe leaning on the arm of the chair. With a single jump IllFang was a couple yards away from the raid group. All I could here is Diabel's voice going Group A…. then I tuned him out. (Really have to work on paying attention). Kirito, Asuna and I charged at Illfang's minions. I drew my sword and parried two oncoming attacks by the minions. Which gave Kirito and Asuna the chance to kill them. "Switch," I yell. With lighting fast attacks Asuna took down a minion faster than the eye can see. Kirito took down his with a sword skill. It was Asuna turn to parry this Minion was coming in fast along with two others. Kirito and Asuna parried all their attacks and yelled "Switch" which gave me the signal to attack. There were three minions I had to take down. So I used one of my special sword skill, Rapid Slashes. I slashed each minion at least twice to take them all down. Kirito and Asuna looked at me with amazement written all over their faces. "What was that skill," they both asked simultaneously mouths agape. "That was one of my special skill Rapid Slashes, that's the second time I had to use that skill," I replied with a sly grin on my face. With that all over all three of us look at the boss's health bar. It is down to the last one in the red zone. "This is where he switches his weapon to the Talwar," I tell them both very determined. IllFang throws up his axe and grabs a different sword than the predicted one. "That's not a Talwar that's a Nodachi," I yell sounding a little panicky. Diabel sprinted and charged a sword skill while in mid-air, before he could touch the boss IllFang jumped up and started ricocheting of the pillars landing with a attack at Diabel sending him flying backwards. Kirito ran to Diabel's aid. "Here take this," Kirito said a little scared. He pushed it back. I couldn't here what Diabel was saying, but I did see him burst into millions of white crystals. I've never in my entire life seen someone die right in front of my eyes. I could almost see the microwaves frying his brain, taking his life. Enraged, I charged my special skill once again and charged at IllFang, I managed to land in at least three strikes before I was knocked backward flying into Kirito. "Ughh," I say with a moan. I could see my life just hanging on by a thread. Asuna rushes over to me and forces me to take the potion, also, giving a little to Kirito. I stood up confident, looking at IllFang's health. He only has a little more life left. I look at my party members and nod to go for our final attack. Kirito and I ran up and parried the attack while Asuna attacked with lightening speed. While the boss was trying to recover we all charged up a one-strike sword skill. Dashing Strike, Lightening Lunge, Shogun's Slice. We all attacked at the same time making a triangle in the beast's chest. We all waited after IllFang busted into millions of white diamond-shaped crystals. With it's own little ding the word "Congratulations" popped up. Everyone cheered, and jumped up and down a little white screens popped up. Saying if they gained experience, how much money they got, if they leveled up. We all leveled up. Asuna, Kirito and I. I never noticed our levels weren't that far apart. We also got a bonus team last attack bonus. Kirito got the Coat of Midnight…(Didn't really pay attention to what Asuna got!) I opened mine and I got two things… unexpected…. Dragon's Blade and Twin Coat of Sky Dragon. As we were headed to the door a brown headed dude started yelling something about beta testers. "Why did you let him die!" he yelled at Kirito. Asuna spoke up "We offered the potion but he refused.". Then he said something about some kind of beater. When he said that Kirito spoke "I like the sound of that, Beater." Then he equipped his coat of midnight and looked at the brown-headed guy and turned and walked to the door. Asuna ran up to stop him. I called to her but she ignored me so I ran to catch up. "Where are you going?" she asked. I answered for him "He's going to clear the floors by himself!" I answered surprised that I actually answered that. Kirito opened his menu and disbanded the party and with that he left. I turned around and equipped my new bonus equipment and said "I'm going solo from now on 'till the day you really need me, see ya!" with that I left just like Kirito did. The wind was cool against my face, and I decided to sprint to the next town. Two wolves spawned in front of me. Without any hesitation I drew my new sword and sliced through both with no sword skill activated, without breaking stride. I felt alive at that moment. Then wondered where will this road lead me?

**Well that was an interesting chapter…. Tell me what you think and what I need to improve with… but keep checking back with the story to check for new chapters…. Taking ideas for any new sword skill Tatsumune could have….. also invite people to follow me and this story and please post reviews….please and thank you in advance…. See you in the next chapter…Tatsumune Out!**


	3. The Perfect Girl!

**So I got some good reviews from my last chapter…. Tensei Kano…. I will prove you Wrong in this chapter…. **

"It's midnight," I mumble to myself while staring at the pitch-black sky lit up with only a few stars. I'll need to start running, if I want to make it by dawn. Sprinting at a high speed (Had time to upgrade my speed a little bit) I can see the light of the next town off in the distance until I hear something. "Ahhhhhhhhh," I hear someone screaming out in the distance. A little Worried, I turn to the right and dash to the sound of the scream. I see some figures in the distance, but I can't make them out. I get close enough to attack, but hesitate when I see an orange guild attacking at a helpless girl. I charge my sword skill and attack the first person but they all disperse before I could land a single blow, scared of something out past the hills. "What were they running from," I asked looking at the silhouettes of the players as they dart away. Then I hear a low menacing growl from a little distance away. As if on cue we both jerk our heads in that direction. We see a pack of 4 flame wolves standing on a hilltop. She looks at me scared to death. I draw my sword, ready to attack the first wolf that comes at me. The girl stands up and draws her daggers, looking very scared. "Stand back I'll handle these alone," I said gritting my teeth. She continues to stand her ground. "Okay but stand you ground and be alert," I tell her while giving her a healing potion to bring her health back to maximum. We stand out ground and wait for the first attack. The first two wolves attack; the girl jumps in front of me and parries both attacks from the wolves. This gives me a chance to attack, which I use Rapid Slashes to attack the wolves multiple times. I barely made a dent in their health. "This is going to be way tougher than I thought," I thought to myself. The next two wolves came and I parried the attacks, but the girl did not attack she just stood there. Confused, I knocked-back both wolves and attacked with Rapid Slashes once again. "Why didn't you attack when you had the opening," I say with a little anger in my voice. Then, out of nowhere I saw a flash of black, and two of the wolves burst into millions of white crystals. I really couldn't see who the person was, but it looked like the same person who was standing out in the distance when I was walking to the dungeon raid meeting. The wolves started to get scared and ran away, after the two comrades died.

I walk the girl to the next town; it's not very far from here. "T-Thank you for helping me back there" she said a little nervous. "You're welcome, how about I buy you a room," I ask her with a small smile. "What's your name,"? "U-um my name is Lizzy" she replied still looking very nervous. As we approach the city I can get a better look at her. Dark green hair, blue eyes, short for what I think is her age. We walk through the city gates, bright lights restaurants, bars, and finally an Inn. Before we get halfway there she collapses. I catch her before she hits the ground. I carry her to the in and buy two rooms. I lay her in her bed, and leave. The next morning, I left to go check on her. I knocked on the door. There was a whole lot of rumbling and bumping before she opened the door. "G-Good Morning" she says still looking a little nervous. "Hey" I reply. "Are you alright" I ask feeling worried. "I'm fine, it's just a lot has happened last night." "Wanna go for a walk" I ask her. "O-Okay" she replies still a little nervous. We walk through the fields; it's bright and sunny with a few clouds here and there. "Why were you out there all alone in at night" I ask. "I don't want to talk about it," she says very quickly. Oh…Okay," I reply. "Another Question, why didn't you attack back there?" "I don't want to answer that question either," she replied. I nodded my head. "What to start quick party we can level up faster that way?" She nodded. I could see my health bar filled, hers pop under it. She was a level 17. We walk through the lush green fields looking for monsters that give a lot of Xp. We found a one flame-wolf alone. I thought we could take it. The wolf charged for the first attack. She jumped in front of me and parried which gave me a chance to use one of my new sword skills, Dragon's Penetration. I charged by sword first white, then green, then blue, then a darker blue, and let my sword fly. I took out have of the wolf's life with that attack. "Do you want to try out any of your sword skills before we leave?" I ask curiously. "U-Um I can try" she replied seeming very unsure of herself. She pulled up her skill list, and she showed me what skill she had. I stood there mouth agape while she scrolled down through her skill list. Some of these skills I have never heard of before, for example, Thousand Strikes of Death, Spinning Missile I mean who has heard of those skills. Being that her weapon was to twin daggers I never thought she would have this many skills. " Try using A thousand strikes of Death" I ask a bit to excited. "O-Ok" she said still sounding nervous. "Why are you always so nervous" " 'cause everyone I ever trusted has either left me or pushed me around, and I don't know you all that well," she says with tears welling up in her eyes. Now that there is one thing I hate, people pushing other people around because they are weaker, in other words people being bullied. I suppress my anger as far down deep as I can make it gritting and un-gritting my teeth, clenching and unclenching my fist. "It's okay I'm now like those other people. I reach in and pull her into a tight hug as she cries softly like a little child. I don't know this girl all that well but all I know is that she is very, very lonely. "I don't want to be in this world anymore," she wails into my chest. "I'll get you out of here even if it cost my life," I say softly into her ear. We carry on with our day, without much conversation. We head back to the inn. "C-Can I sleep with you tonight," she ask with the puppy dog eyes. "U-U-Um sure," I say a little nervously. I never had too much experience with girls. I buy one room she tells me to step out for a second. She opens the door in a light green nightgown. I walked in and sat in the bed, I changed outside when no one was looking. I walked in, in my pj's and lay in the bed. She got in the bed and got all snuggle up close to me. At first I was in shock but then it was pretty warm, so I let it pass. I was going to ask another question but I could already hear her soft breathing, alerting me that she was already sleeping. Morning came and I was waking up. As I kept blinking I could see her face. Her eyes were open staring at me. When I fully woke up I stared at her the same way she was staring at me. When she finally noticed I was staring at her she started turning beet red. I got up out the bed forgetting I was in my boxers and t-shirt. She was blushing even harder. I looked down, blushing and ran behind a dresser and put my clothes back on. I came from behind the dresser. She was standing just in her under clothes looking through her equipment list. She didn't notice I was standing there until after she put on her gear. Both blushing, we walked out of the room. "So ummmmm…that was embarrassing" I said breaking the silence. "What do you want to do?" she asks. I think she is getting more comfortable around me. Then at the corner of my eye I saw a dagger coming for Lizzy out of instinct I caught the dagger. The dagger had poison on the tip. She looked at me frightened. "Who the Hell was trying to hurt you that night!?" I ask furiously. "U-Ummmmm… It was….

**Well that was an interesting chapter … Holding a poll for ideas on who is after Lizzy…. PK Guild, Old Guild Mates Gone Bad, Desperate Ex-Boyfriend…Your Choice!**


End file.
